clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Giant Spawner
Strategy Early Game * If you have spawners in your starting hand, it is best to use one of them as your opening card. They will most likely make your opponent react to the spawner, which will reveal one or more of their cards. * If your opponent chooses to use a Fireball, Rocket, Poison or Lightning on one of your spawners, it is safe to place another one, as their high-damage spell is out of rotation. * If you are constantly pressuring your opponent to play defensive cards, it may be a good idea to Fireball your opponent's Elixir Collector to prevent them from having an elixir advantage. * Do not be afraid to take some damage to your towers early on, as in double elixir time it will be hard for your opponent to reach your tower. * Almost always Fireball a Musketeer, Wizard, Witch, Electro Wizard, group of Barbarians, or Princess when they are next to an Arena Tower. The exception is when you know they have Three Musketeers or if they have more than one of the cards listed. * If the spawned Fire Spirits from your Furnace are one-shot by your opponent's Arena Tower, save it for defense or for supporting other spawners. Mid Game * If your opponent does not choose to kill your spawners, you will have a massive advantage in double elixir time. * Barbarian Hut is excellent at defending; it can survive a Rocket and spawns two relatively strong glass cannons. Furnace is semi-effective on defense, as the spawned Fire Spirits deal splash damage. Goblin Hut should not be used on defense unless it's a last resort, instead place it behind your Arena Towers for support and spam. ** Prince is very weak to any spawner and even the Goblin Hut can shut him down on your side. You will have to react as fast as possible to prevent losing your spawner. ** Hog Rider can be countered with Barbarian Hut, but only effectively when the wave of Barbarians has spawned. Furnace can also counter Hog Rider for a neutral elixir trade. *When the playing field resets, you should normally make the first move, as this forces your opponent to react to your cards instead of you having to defend against your opponent's. *Giant should not be placed when you have no spawners on the map. This makes it easier to counter and allows your opponent to accumulate elixir while your Giant is walking down your side of the arena. *After your opponent starts reacting to your spawners, it is relatively safe to place your Giant at the back, as you have already exerted lane pressure. *As double elixir time nears, you may begin to place spawners more rapidly, as it becomes less of a risk to commit elixir on spawners. It should not be hard to stop your opponent's pushes, unless they have a significant elixir advantage. Late Game * If your opponent is insanely insistent on not taking any damage to their towers, you should have a massive elixir advantage. Keep skillfully spamming your spawners. * If you see that there is no possible way to deal good damage to your opponent's tower with a push, just Fireball it over and over again. * At this point, you shouldn't worry about your spawners being killed by spells, unless there's a threat from Rocket or Lightning. Keep spacing out your buildings, and pressure your opponent hard after they use a spell. * If your opponent constantly spams cards in one lane, try pushing the other, especially if you see that their splash damage cards are out of hand. * It isn't a big deal if your opponent uses spells on a massive swarm of your troops. Your spawners will keep producing more troops and, without a spell, your opponent cannot deal with the constant amount of troops being created. Counters Hard Counters With these on the map, it will be very difficult to make a good push on your opponent. Bowler - '''Survives fireball, does insanely well at defending groups of units. There are no spawners that create flying units, so the only counter to this is your Giant on their side, or surround them with Barbarians on your side. '''Executioner - Survives fireball, also happens to defend groups of units insanely well. Commonly paired with Tornado, so your massive push will become nothing in a matter of seconds. However, he isn't very good at dealing with tanky units, so Giant will be your primary counter on their side and surround with Barbarians on your side, just like the Bowler. 'Baby Dragon '- Not as devastating as the Bowler or Executioner, but poses a big threat in terms of stopping your push. Its weakness is that it is distracted easily by units, especially lone Spear Goblins. 'Tornado '- Tornado doesn't need an Executioner. It's deadly on its own. No explanation needed here because it doesn't have any counters. 'Fireball '- Same as Tornado, except more deadly on its own and even more deadly when paired with Tornado. Your best way to counter spells is to attempt to out-cycle them.